


No-Man's Land

by masayosi661, purplesheep22



Series: Worthy of Trust and Confidence [2]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: A Chinese-English Translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-Man's Land

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No-Man’s Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369862) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661). 



 

It is four months since the Independence Day, closely followed by the one-year anniversary of the White House attack. Both were peaceful. It is a resilient country. After a year, except for the historic buildings which require additional effort, the restoration work for the White House and its surroundings is approaching completion. Mike finishes his tie knot in front of the mirror and puts on the suit jacket. He takes a peek at the date on the morning TV news, while running through today's schedule once again in his head. There is a sense of jittering, which has not visited him even during the drilling long days of intensive security.

It is November 16th. The President has requested to visit the Oak Hill Cemetery in the morning. It was the First Lady's birthday. Since she passed away in the accident, the President has always chosen this date to spend some time at her grave. After the bitter winter funeral three years ago, Mike has never been there. He had resigned his position as the Head and everyone knew that he would be transferred out of the Presidential Detail. He was deep into self-reproach and didn't think that he deserved to go, but the night before, Asher called him into the Oval Office.

"Go say goodbye to Maggie. She would have wanted you there."

Mike couldn't level his eyes with the President's, but neither could he refuse him. It wasn't snowing on that day, just the gloomy sky with icy wind. Mike stood among the Secret Service, at the farthest position away from the President. He silently watched the funeral proceed, watched the President, and Connor who leaned on his father. Roma had taken Mike's position as the Head and stood beside the President on high alert. From where Mike was standing, he could only see Asher's profile. The man was in his funeral suit, one hand on the shoulder of his only son, listening to the eulogy in silence and staring at the place where his wife was to be buried. Before that, Mike had never seen him so pale.

As of today, not only Roma, all other members of the Presidential Detail who were present that day, were no longer with them in the world, except for Mike. He shakes his head, trying to shake away the grief that accompanies the memory, and sighs.

"Mike." It pulls him out of his thought. Mike looks up and sees Leah walking towards him with her mug in hand.

"Hey, morning. It's about time, I got to go." He steals some coffee from his wife's cup and gives her a peck on the cheek. Leah calls him as he turns towards the door.

"Are you free tonight? I need to talk to you about something."

"Tonight?" He pauses, not really pondering over what it would be. He unlocks the door and replies, "Sure, see you in the evening." On his rush to work, he didn't look back and see the hesitance on Leah's face.

 

 

Steps away behind the President, Mike walks towards the cemetery that has been cleared and guarded by the agents. Standing at Asher's back, he watches him lower the bouquet onto the tombstone, and eyes fall on the simple inscriptions. Connor is not here today. He has three class assessments. The President insisted him to go to school and promised to bring him another time.

It is late autumn in mid-November at Washington D C. The leaf color has changed and there is a pleasant mix of yellow and red. The fallen leaves cover the ground. Under the chilly autumn sun, the President shuts his eyes for a long time. As he opens them, there is serenity in his gaze at the grave. Then he suddenly raises his left hand and stares at his palm. Just as Mike is starting to be concerned, he sees the President use his other hand to press onto the ring finger and take off the ring he has always worn. He presses the ring in his right palm, brings it close to the chest, and smile to the tomb. Then, Asher puts the ring into the inner pocket of his jacket.

Stepping back, he turns and sees the surprise Mike couldn't help. Asher speaks lowly, "I think it's time. One year has gone by, and the nation moves on. It's been three years, I... I talked to Mason, he also thinks it would be a good sign."

The Chief of Staff Mr Mason seems to be a yes-man, but he holds no reservations to himself and goes straight to the point. At the mention of his name, Mike is still shocked by how this man, who has known the President for the most half of his life, can speak with almost no restraints. He is also shocked by the rootless anger from his heart. However, the President looks calm, with no hint of pain, and the anger goes away.

"This is the President thinking. What about yourself?" The words burst out and Mike would have looked terrified if his self-control were anything but natural as breathing. Not only because it is a question completely beyond his duty, but also that he may be the last person who should ask about it.

But he still did, and longs to know the answer, whatever it will be.

Asher turns serious and looks at him. Usually, Mike can easily understand the President from some small gestures or even just his eyes, but he finds those blue eyes to be totally undecipherable again. He stops himself from backing up, shifts his eyes away, and fruitlessly tries to avoid any eye contact.

"It's alright, Mike. In fact, I'm glad you asked."

Startled by his words, Mike looks up again. Asher has already turned back to the tombstone, smiling fondly from memory, "Maggie would understand. She always did."

Staring at his soft profile, Mike thinks about how much he wants to press on, but knows he shouldn't. He thinks about how much he wants to put his arms around the person in front, but knows that he can never try it out.

Hope and despair. It is not the first time that Benjamin Asher brings both feelings to him. He shifts to look at the name of the First Lady. Mike promises her in his mind: no matter it is despair or hope, he will always carry on for him.

 

 


End file.
